Bellatrix
by Sofisofas
Summary: Alguém se pergunta sobre a vida de Bellatrix? Aqui está...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bellatrix**_

**N/A: **O resumo da fic está um nojo, mas não sabia mesmo o que meter lá. Agora, disclaimer: a Bellatrix não me pertece, nem a Narcisa, nem a Andromeda, nem Mr. e Mrs. Black... Todos eles são da criação da grande J.K. Rowling (gosh! Como eu admiro a mulher ) A história em si apenas tem algumas ligações ao real e lamento se houver algum erro temporal... Enjoy!

Bellatrix correu para trás da cama, os cabelos negros a flutuarem por trás de si e as vestes largas a arrastar no chão. Bella tinha apenas 7 anos.

- Não voltes mais a dizer tal coisa! Não sob o meu tecto! – gritou Mr. Black do andar de baixo.

Ao mesmo tempo Narcisa gritava alto, acordada pelo barulho, e Andromeda chorava baixinho, não suportando também o barulho dos pais.

A pequena não queria ouvir mais; apressada puxou a almofada e meteu-se debaixo da cama, no escuro. O ruído da sala cessou, mas as vozes pareciam ecoar na sua cabeça, fazendo-a chorar.

_Porque tem a minha vida de ser assim? _Pensava no escuro.

Nessa manhã Bellatrix tinha perguntado, inocente, o que era a marca que o pai tinha no braço. Ele não respondera, mas Mrs. Black pronunciara-se, com um sorriso. A jovem estava na _idade dos "porquês"_ e Mrs. Black gostava de lhe explicar tudo calmamente.

- Aquilo é a marca de uns _amigos_ do teu pai.

- E são muitos? – questionou curiosa.

- Os suficientes...

- Porque é que eles têm aquilo?

- Porque gostam de cobras...

- E porque é que a do pai as vezes brilha?

- Porque é mágica...

- E porquê é que eu não tenho uma?

- Não queiras ter uma daquelas...

- Porquê?

- Não são boas pessoas...

- Mas são amigos do pai...

- O teu pai –

Mr. Black levantara-se nesse momento, com os olhos vermelhos e a maçã-de-adão a pulsar-lhe rapidamente. Pressentindo o perigo Bella saíra disparada da mesa, fazendo os talheres saltarem e dirigira-se ao seu quarto.

Esperou no escuro por muito tempo. Não sabia se ainda seria sequer de dia.

- Bellatrix! – chamou o pai.

A criança não se mexeu, amedrontada.

- Bella!

Lentamente, pensando em cada movimento que fazia, saiu da cama e encarou o pai.

- Bella, filha... Que fazias debaixo da cama? Estás toda suja... – disse-lhe sorrindo.

Era intrigante como o estado de espírito deste mudava tão repentinamente. Mirando a janela Bellatrix reparou que ainda era de dia, talvez nem passassem mais de 5 minutos desde que o incidente ocorrera.

- Vem cá... – pediu gentilmente Mr. Black abrindo os braços.

A pequena abraçou-o.

- Queres saber a verdade?

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou baixinho.

- Sobre a marca!

- Contas-ma?

Mr. Black anuiu e sentou-se na cama de Bellatrix, com esta no colo.

- Esta marca chama-se _Marca Negra_. Foi o Lorde das Trevas quem ma fez. Ele é um grande feiticeiro!

- Tão bom quanto tu? – inquiriu com um sorriso.

- Melhor! O maior feiticeiro que o mundo alguma vez conheceu!

- Ohh...

- Eu trabalho para ele –

- Não trabalhas no ministério, pai?

-Sim... Como eu ia a dizer, eu trabalho com ele e com o ministério. Também chegará o dia em que te aliarás a ele. Ele é um grande feiticeiro, poderá fazer-te muito poderosa.

- Eu quero ser poderosa!

- É claro que queres! E vais poder ser! Só tens de ser uma boa feiticeira, estudar muito, e ele ajudar-te-á a alcançares o topo do mundo!

- Eu vou ser uma boa feiticeira! – concluiu a menina de longos cabelos negros.


	2. Chapter 2

A grande escola de Hogwarts erguia-se à sua frente, imponente, recortada no negro céu estrelado. Bellatrix tinha 11 anos e esta era a primeira vez que via a escola de que sempre ouvira falar.

Seguiu os outros, acotovelando os mais pequenos, e colocou-se no primeiro lugar nas escadas. Uma mulher de óculos quadrados e manto verde aguardava-os silenciosamente.

- Sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts! – anunciou. – Sou a Professora McGonagall e conduzir-vos-ei até ao Salão Principal onde decorrerá a selecção para uma das quatro equipas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Sigam-me!

Bella havia aprendido muito nos últimos anos. Sabia que queria ir para Slytherin, conhecia a história da equipa e, acima de tudo, sabia que o Lorde das Trevas havia pertencido a essa equipa.

Sob um banco de três pernas, no centro do Salão, um chapéu puído começou a entoar uma música sobre a criação de Hogwarts. Bellatrix não lhe ligou muito; já conhecia a história e sabia qual casa a esperava. Quando o chapéu silenciou a Professora McGonagall desenrolou um rolo de pergaminho e começou a chamar os alunos que foram sendo seleccionados.

- Black, Bellatrix!

A morena avançou confiante até ao Chapéu Seleccionador. Colocou-o com um sorriso e ficou a olhar para o escuro dentro dele.

- Não és complicada... És ambiciosa acima de tudo. Slytherin!

Bella sorriu; havia conseguido. A partir de agora ela era, oficialmente, uma Slytherin, ambiciosa, com sede de poder e com a ajuda destes tornar-se-ia na melhor servidora do Lorde das Trevas. Faltavam-lhe 7 anos apenas para que se pudesse juntar a ele, para que fosse marcada como um dos dele, para que fosse uma Devoradora da Morte.

**N/A: **Sorry, ainda é mais pequenino que o 1º cap. Mas não tenho paciência para capítulos grandes... E a história não precisa! P

Kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix conhecera Rodolphus no seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele era um Slytherin do quinto ano e parecia gostar dela. Na altura Bella apenas se aproximara dele pois este a apoiava incondicionalmente em qualquer coisa que esta planeasse. No seu terceiro ano havia recebido 10 detenções e, em todas, fora acompanhada de Rodolphus.

No ano seguinte o jovem convidou-a para uma cerveja de manteiga no Dia dos Namorados, Bellatrix aceitara. Rodolph, ela havia reparado, era um jovem atraente e bastante ambicioso, para além de ser sangue-puro e descender de uma família rica. Nessa mesma Primavera começaram a namorar.

Não foi um namoro daqueles abençoados por fadas madrinhas e vividos por princesas, era mais como que um pacto de apoio mutuo. Metiam-se juntos nas mesmas encrencas e saíam delas ilesos, lutavam pelo mesmo objectivo e criavam laços importantes para o que mais ambicionavam.

Bella e Rodolph não namoraram muito tempo seguido. Parecia-lhes insuportável manterem-se muito tempo colados à mesma pessoa, pelo que, de tempos em tempos, se separavam para, logo depois, voltarem a estar juntos.

Não conseguiam viver juntos, mas estavam habituados a isso e não conseguiam, também, viver separados.

Casaram-se logo após Bellatrix sair de Hogwarts. A cerimónia havia sido pequena, apenas para a família mais próxima.

Também nesse mês haviam sido chamados à presença do Lorde das Trevas e haviam-se juntado ao Devoradores da Morte, conquistando finalmente aquilo que sempre haviam desejado.

Mas como tudo o que é bom acaba depressa...


	4. Chapter 4

- Levem-nos para Azkaban! – gritara Cruch.

Bellatrix mal podia acreditar. Depois de tudo o que passara, depois de tudo a que se havia submetido, iria ser levada para passar os piores anos da sua vida na fria Azkaban, rodeada de Dementors.

Gritou de dor quando dois deles a arrastaram, sugando-lhe felicidade, aquilo que era só dela. Fechou os olhos com força; ela teria de superar. Era a mais forte das irmãs, fora o que sempre ouvira dizer. Mesmo depois da morte dos pais continuara a lutar pelo seu lugar ao lado do Lorde das Trevas e havia-o conseguido pouco antes de Harry Potter o ter destruído. Mas ela sabia que ele continuava por aí... Por isso juntara-se a Barty Cruch Jr., Rabastan Lestrange e ao marido Rodolphus Lestrange e haviam saído numa demanda ao mais poderoso dos feiticeiros.

Como haviam sido descobertos ela ainda não sabia, mas acreditava que, em breve, o seu mestre se ergueria de novo e os salvaria daquela prisão maldita. Após isso, ela tinha a certeza, iria ser considerada uma das melhores Devoradoras de sempre, a mais fiel e, por fim, seria poderosa. Honraria o nome da família.


	5. Chapter 5

Muitos anos haviam passado desde que Bellatrix fora presa. A felicidade e as boas recordações que tinha haviam-lhe fugido entre os dedos como água. Agora, a única coisa que lhe restava era a esperança e a ambição de vir a ser poderosa. Nada mais importava dentro daquelas paredes se não a ambição. Todos aqueles que sobreviviam lá dentro ambicionavam voltar a juntar-se ao Lorde das Trevas, essa era a ultima coisa de humano que tinham.

Fazia mais frio do que alguma vez fizera naquela manhã. Bellatrix imaginou que estivessem no Inverno. Um pensamento aqueceu-a instantaneamente, ateando a chama da esperança. Há algum tempo havia sido planeado uma fuga de Azkaban e havia ficado acordado que aquela seria a noite propícia a tal proeza.

O sol caíra rapidamente, a noite havia afogado a prisão e a lua tornara as sombras em assustadores fantasmas. O silêncio foi quebrado por uma corrente de ar.

_Como é que vamos sair daqui? _Pensou Bellatrix olhando o escuro. A aragem havia-lhe gelado os ossos e feitos os seus cabelos levantarem-se. Nunca sentira nada assim.

Uma luz dourada apareceu na sua porta. Um ligeiro _clique_ seguido de um _clunk _de algo sólido, de madeira provavelmente, cair ao seu lado no chão frio de pedra. Uma outra corrente de ar e parecia que nada daquilo tinha acontecido.

Bella sentou-se e esfregou rapidamente os olhos. Aquilo havia-se passado em questão de segundos. Não parecia ser nada mais do que um sonho. Às escuras tacteou o chão em busca do objecto que caíra. Encontrou algo longo e cilíndrico, a sua varinha!

Levantou-se silenciosa, abriu a porta e dirigiu-se à do lado, onde o marido fitava o escuro à espera dela.

Sem poder trocar uma palavra tocou na porta de ferro que balançou. Rodolphus ergueu-se e abriu a porta. Outras oito portas estavam abertas no corredor. Juntos correram pela vida, procurando uma janela.

Sem pensar saltaram pela primeira que encontraram. Esperavam cair na água gélida mas, em vez disso, algo os suspendeu no ar. No segundo seguinte sentiram um puxão e deixaram aquele local frio e inóspito, reaparecendo numa sala quente e iluminada, cheia de vida.

À sua volta aguardavam oito impacientes fugitivos, próximos ao fogo. Com um ligueiro _clique _uma figura negra apareceu no centro da sala, encapuçada. Lorde Voldemort estava de volta.

FIM

**N/A: **Muahahaha! Não está grande, não está muito descritiva... Mas mesmo assim eu gostei! \o\

Como estou numa onda de dedicar fics a alguém, esta vai para a Morgan Ivy (é esse o nick que mais usas, não é? P), porque ela é a-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-a pela família Black e pela Malfoy, especialmente pela senhora Bellatrix Lestrange. Ah! E porque ela foi a 1ª pessoa a ler a fic, porque foi numa conversa com ela que eu decidi escrever uma fic da Bellatrix e porque ela corrigiu os meus erros sobre a família Black e sobre os promenores Tks!

Agora quero reviews!

Kiss


End file.
